AG095
}} The Evolutionary War (Japanese: ハンテールとサクラビス！進化の謎！ Huntail and ! The Riddle of Evolution!) is the 95th episode of the , and the 369th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on September 23, 2004 and in the United States on October 1, 2005. Blurb En route to the ABC Islands, Ash and the gang are passed on the way to Island A by a group of children racing on top Huntail or Gorebyss. It turns out that there is a fierce rivalry between the citizens of Islands B and C: Clamperl evolve into Gorebyss on Island B, while they evolve into Huntail on Island C. The children all attend school on Island A, and fight often during class. At the Pokémon Center they find Professor Birch in a pool. He is studying the different Clamperl Evolutions, and the kids travel with him to a cave on Island C where Clamperl are known to evolve. They are followed by a boy named Keith from Island B. They travel to a similar cave on Island B, followed by Nancy from Island C. When everyone returns to the Pokémon Center on Island A, they find out that Keith actually wants a Huntail and Nancy wants a Gorebyss. After doing some research, Birch reveals that the Evolution is dependent on the items Deepseatooth and Deepseascale, but he doesn't know how. Team Rocket attacks them at the PC, but Keith and Nancy's Clamperl use Water Gun while Pikachu drives them off with Thunderbolt. Professor Birch and the kids return to Island B, where they put a Deepseascale on Nancy's Clamperl. On Island C they put a Deepseatooth on Keith's Clamperl. Neither Pokémon evolves, so Birch beams them to the Pokémon Center for further research. Back at the PC, when the kids take out their Clamperl, both Pokémon evolve: Nancy's into a Gorebyss and Keith's into a Huntail. Team Rocket attacks again, but the newly evolved Pokémon drive them off with Confusion and Screech. The rivalry between Islands B and C ends and the people start trading their Clamperl back and forth to get the evolved Pokémon they want. Ash and friends leave on a ferry for their next destination. Plot and are in a boat, still on their way across the ocean towards Mossdeep City. Max notices from the PokéNav that there are three islands just ahead. has apparently looked it up already, so he explains about the A-B-C Islands, and mentions that Island A has a Pokémon Center. A couple of follow them briefly as they head for the islands. Suddenly, a bunch of kids race by them, riding their and . Ash and May check out Huntail and Gorebyss in their Pokédexes, and learn that they both evolve from . Turning their attention back to the race, they see one girl get knocked off her Huntail. The group stops to see if she’s okay. She is, and she resumes the race. Then, a young boy and girl go by on little pedal-boats, deep in an argument. The boy thinks Huntail is better than Gorebyss, while the girl believes the reverse. All of this has aroused the curiosity of Ash and his friends. Meanwhile, not far away, is pursuing the group in their submarine. Suddenly, they get stuck between two boulders underwater. They start pedaling at full power to try to break free, but the submarine's hull buckles, letting water gush in. By now, Ash and his friends have reached the Pokémon Center, and greet Nurse Joy. Brock tries to flirt with her, but Max drags him away. After a brief interruption so Joy can accept a call and a transported from a Trainer called , the group suddenly hear loud voices arguing. Turns out that this Nurse Joy is also a teacher, and her students have begun arguing in her absence over whether Huntail or Gorebyss is better. Joy quiets the kids down, then takes everyone out to the pool, much to the kids' delight. On the way, Joy explains about the rivalry between the Huntail Trainers and the Gorebyss Trainers on these islands, and the regular water races they have. At the pool, the kids, including the two from the beginning of the episode, are watching two Huntail and two Gorebyss swim around a man floating in the pool, revealed to be Professor Birch. Joy is surprised to learn that Ash and his friends know Birch, and greetings are exchanged. May assumes he must have been doing some sort of research in the pool with the Huntail and Gorebyss, but Birch says he was just playing with them for now. Birch explains that he was here to learn more about what makes Clamperl evolve into Huntail or Gorebyss. Birch fields a couple of questions from the kids, then explains that Clamperl evolve using either the DeepSeaScale or DeepSeaTooth, and produces models of the items to show the kids. He goes on to explain that he had heard that when Clamperl are placed in the water in the two other islands, they tended to soon evolve into either Huntail or Gorebyss, so he suspects he might be able to find the DeepSeaTooth and DeepSeaScale on those islands. Ash says he and his friends would love to come along, and Birch agrees to let them come. The group gets ready to take off for Island B in a speedboat. Nancy, the young girl from earlier, joins them at the last minute. Unbeknownst to them, , the young boy from earlier, is following in his pedal boat. Having reached Island B, Birch tastes the water from a waterfall inside a cave there. Just as he suspected, the mineral content seems very high, so he takes a water sample. Suddenly, the sound of a footstep behind them betrays the presence of Keith, much to Nancy’s annoyance. Keith is anxious to evolve his Clamperl into a Huntail, and had been eavesdropping. Birch explains that he fully intends to investigate both islands, and Keith accompanies them to Island C. This time, Nancy follows in the pedal boat. Same process here. Birch tastes the water, takes a sample, and Nancy accidentally betrays her presence. This time it was her turn to eavesdrop on the enemy. Back at the lab on Island A, Birch analyzes the water, and finally thinks he has the scientific stuff figured out. Keith and Nancy run up to the group, anxious for news, and argue briefly before May and Birch calm them down. Birch asks to see their Clamperl, so they all go out by the pool, and the kids send out the Clamperl. Birch says they look healthy, and if everything works out, they should each be able to evolve. Meanwhile, Team Rocket has made it to the pool, and they are watching the scene from their sub. wants to give all the Huntail and Gorebyss to the , and has a vision of him riding them like water skis, similar to how the locals do it, except the Boss is riding both at once. James is skeptical, but Meowth insists, and Jessie likes the plan as well. As the group continues to talk by the pool, Team Rocket suddenly makes their appearance, and they say their motto. They send a net out from their sub to catch the Huntail and Gorebyss, but Ash quickly sends out to cut the net. Jessie sends out , who attempts a attack. Corphish counters with , and Seviper just ends up hitting its head. Ash then orders a , and Corphish uses it to slam Seviper into the water. James sends out , who after hugging James as usual, fires a at the Clamperl. The kids tell their Clamperl to use . The Clamperl close their shells, and the pins just bounce off. Jessie orders a , and Seviper jumps out of the water, but Corphish counters with . Both Clamperl then use together, sending Seviper and Cacnea back to the sub. Finally, a from Ash's Pikachu sends Team Rocket blasting off. The kids celebrate, and Birch says it was now time to go look for the evolution items. They go back to Island B to look for a DeepSeaScale. Keith finds it, and gives it to Nancy, who in turn gives it to her Clamperl. She expects an evolution, but nothing happens, so Birch suggests sending Clamperl to the Pokémon Center, since Clamperl won't evolve right away when given the item. The girl agrees and they do so from the cabin on the island. On Island C, they again search, and find a DeepSeaTooth. Fittingly, Nancy finds it, and gives it to Keith, who gives it to his Clamperl. His doesn't evolve right away either, so he sends it to the Pokémon Center as well. Back at the Pokémon Center, the kids receive their Clamperl from Joy and send them out. They haven't evolved yet, and Birch is briefly puzzled, but then they start to glow, and evolve into Huntail and Gorebyss. The kids take their newly evolved Pokémon out to the pool and watch them swim for a bit. Suddenly, Team Rocket shows up again, this time in a giant mecha. Meowth sends one of the mecha's claws at Gorebyss. Nancy tells Gorebyss to dodge, and Keith tells Huntail to try a Bite attack. Huntail charges forward, but just bounces off the mecha. Ash sends out to use , but to no avail, as that bounces off as well. Huntail and Gorebyss use a combined , which knocks the mecha back briefly. Team Rocket quickly recovers and Meowth fires a claw at the two Pokémon. They dive in the water to dodge, but a net from the other claw catches them when they resurface. However, Grovyle promptly uses to cut the net and free them. Nancy orders a from Gorebyss, and it levitates the mecha. Keith takes the opportunity to order a from Huntail. Pikachu then uses to blast off Team Rocket once more. Now that the danger is gone, the kids admire how well their Pokémon worked together. May suggests that maybe now their feud can end, and the kids agree. Nurse Joy then calls to them, saying their boat is ready to leave. As the boat sets off, everyone shouts their goodbyes. Keith and Nancy, riding their Huntail and Gorebyss, catch up to the boat and tell the group that the Huntail and Gorebyss Trainers have finally patched things up, now that they understand more about their Pokémon. After hearing this pleasant news, Ash and his friends wave goodbye to the kids as their boat rides off into the sunset. Major events * and meet up with Professor Birch again. Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * (fantasy) * Professor Birch * Nancy * * * Islanders Pokémon Pokémon Trainer’s Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Nancy's; evolves) * (Nancy's; newly evolved) * ( 's; evolves) * ( 's; newly evolved) * ( 's) * (islanders'; multiple) * (islanders'; multiple) * (×2) Trivia * Advance Adventure is used as background music. * The dub title is a reference to either the or the . * When uses on 's mecha, Jessie says, "What you seed is what you get!" This is a title of an earlier episode revolving around Bullet Seed. * The two evolve in the same way Misty's Poliwhirl evolved, by transferring the Pokémon to a different Pokémon Center with a required item, rather than trading between s. Errors Dub edits * In the final attack, before Team Rocket is sent blasting off, uses , and then uses . In the dub, Pikachu attacks first, and it is Huntail who makes them blast off. Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, which Pokémon would be most effective against ? * Choices: , , * Answer: OK, Trainers! If you chose , you were right! In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=מלחמת ההתפתחות |it= |ko= |no= |pt_br= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |hi=दुश्मन बने दोस्त }} 095 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane de:Die Pokémon als Friedensstifter es:EP371 fr:AG095 ja:AG編第95話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第95集